Byakuya no YukiUsagi (Snow Rabbit of the White Eve)
by Freja Project by MiRai team
Summary: Di masa modern ini kisah hubungan hate-love antara Vampire dan Wolf Lycan sudah biasa / Permusuhan dua kaum yang justru berujung saling cinta itu biasa / Tapi kalau hubungan love-hate antara Vampire dan Byakkou? / Itu baru di luar kebiasaan! / Kisah cinta antara moon child barat dan gaia child timur/ BangHime couple / Sho-Ai, MPreg, FriendShip / Tribute to B.A.P 2015 come back /


M. Ry _ MiRaI-team © Hibiki _ Kurenai

Present

 _ **Byakuya no YukiUsagi**_

 **(Snow Rabbit of the White Eve)**

.

.

Genre : FANTASY, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, MPreg

Cast : BAP and other Korean pop boyband member

Pair : BangHime ak.a Bang YongGuk x HimChan

Setting : Tokyo Alternate Universe

Rate : K-T (for now)

Length : diharapkan ga lebih dari 10 chapter

Cameo : Jang GeunSuk, Makie Goto, Alice Nine, the Gazette, Kamijou dan para member band visual-kei lain yang muncul secara random.

Warn :

\- OOC! Of course, Don't Like Don't Read. You've been warned.

\- Gender switch pada beberapa cast untuk keperluan cerita.

\- Penggunaan sedikit bahasa asing (Jepang dan Korea) sebagai pelengkap cerita.

.

.

DisClaim : semoga amal n ibadah semuanya di terima di sisi-Nya. Mari mengheningkan cipta…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[01]**

 **The Thread of Destiny**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kita tidak akan pernah menyangka, kapan kita akan bertemu dengan soul mate kita. Ujung dari benang merah yang terikat di jari kelingking kita. Dimana kita bertemu? Dalam situasi yang bagaimana? Seperti apa dia? Wajahnya, bentuk tubuhnya, pekerjaannya, umurnya. Kita tidak bisa menentukannya. Semuanya serba rahasia dan penuh kejutan. Baik itu kejutan yang menyenangkan, maupun kejutan yang mengecewakan. Hei, tidak semua dalam hidup ini berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Semua yang ada di alam ini sudah dituliskan dari awal hingga akhir, sebagai mahluknya, kita hanya bisa menjalaninya dengan baik.

.

.

Kisah cinta yang tidak biasa kali ini berawal dari sebuah hari kelabu di penghujung musim gugur yang biasa-biasa saja. Di mana seorang anak kelas tiga SMP yang sepertinya biasa-biasa saja baru pulang sekolah sambil menghela nafas kesal. Pemuda manis itu berjalan menghentakkan kaki sembari menendang-nendang dedaunan maple keemasan yang menumpuk di jalanan. Dalam benaknya kembali terngiang wejangan berpanjang lebar dari kerabat nun jauhnya di Austria sana yang diterimanya via telepon tadi pagi. Kekesalannya bertambah kala mengingat bahwa telepon itu seharusnya ditujukan dan diterima oleh sepupunya yang sialan, bukan untuknya.

.

.

Rasa jengkel itu semakin menjadi ketika yang bersangkutan justru seolah menghindarinya sejak masuk sekolah tadi. Ditelepon tidak bisa, dikejar tidak ketemu, bahkan dihubungi dengan telepati pun tidak tersambung. Pemuda manis itu menggeritkan giginya dan mendecih ketika merasa keempat gigi taringnya mulai sedikit meruncing. Oh, sepertinya saking dongkolnya, dia jadi lupa cara mengendalikan emosinya. Pemuda itu menatap tajam ponsel yang sedari tadi terus memperdengarkan suara operator yang bersaudara dengan mbak Veronica ketika menghubungi nomor sepupunya itu. Well, andai tatapan garang tapi malah terkesan unyu itu punya kekuatan telekinesis, mungkin benda pipih itu sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

" _Himeeeee!_ (Puteri) _OHime-samaaaa!_ (Tuan Puteri) _Konnichiwaaaa!_ (selamat siang) " sapa dua orang bocah berwajah mirip yang mengendarai sepeda berboncengan dari arah belakangnya.

" Ah, _konnichiwa_ … " sahut pemuda manis itu sambil lalu. Butuh beberapa detik sampai dia menyadari nama panggilan itu, " Oi! Namaku HIMCHAN! Bukan _HIME_! Aku ini laki-laki! "

" Eeeeh~ padahal wajahmu cantik, namanya juga mirip dengan kata ' _hime_ '. Jadi, kalau kami keseleo lidah, wajar dong. " ujar kedua bocah itu bersamaan dengan wajah tengil.

" Keseleo lidah apanya kalau sampai memanggilku dua kali, hah! Sopanlah sedikit pada _senpai_ (senior) kalian, bocah Amano sialan! " _Kami-sama_ , betapa HimChan ingin menghisap darah kedua bocah itu sampai kering.

" HimChan _-nii_ , kau sedang PMS? Ne, Ruki~ " sahut si bocah pirang yang dibonceng.

" Ne, Hiroto~ Apa kau perlu tablet mefanamat, HimChan _-nii_? " sambung si bocah merah yang menyetir sepeda.

" KALIAAAAAAAAN! " HimChan menggulung lengan baju seragamnya bersiap mengejar Amano bersaudara.

" GYAAAAA! LARIIIIII! " dan dengan kurang ajarnya, kedua anak SMP itu melarikan diri sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

Melihat kedua bocah itu kabur, HimChan hanya bisa mengacak-acak surai brunettenya dengan perasaan gemas bercampur keki. Please, tidak cukupkah penderitaannya hari ini? Pagi-pagi diceramahi lewat telepon. Sepupunya yang bersembunyi. Salah membawa berkas saat rapat OSIS. Lalu dikerjai si kembar mini. Setelah itu apa lagi?! Tiba-tiba saja perut HimChan berbunyi. Seketika itu juga wajah cantiknya yang putih pucat merona merah, sangat merah, hingga mencapai telinga dan ujung-ujung jemarinya. Yap, HimChan lapar. Bagus. Sekarang pemuda manis itu malah celingukan kebingungan.

.

.

Makanan yang diinginkannya tidak mudah didapat, saat ini pun hari masih sore. Tidak mungkin pemuda manis itu memburu mangsanya terang-terangan, yang ada justru dia yang akan diburu. Ah, sebelum kisah berlanjut lebih jauh dan semakin banyak yang bertanya-tanya tentang siapa dan apa sebenarnya HimChan ini, sepertinya perkenalan yang baik sangat diperlukan. Baiklah, perkenalkan, pemuda yang sepertinya biasa-biasa saja ini namanya adalah Kim HimChan. Pemuda asal Korea Selatan yang sudah tinggal selama enam puluh tahun di Jepang mengikuti keluarga besar pamannya. HimChan adalah seorang Vampire, pure blood vampire dengan elemental power ice. **Sedang mencari** _ **mate**_ **-nya ASAP**.

.

.

.

" Tsk! Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke Ura-Aokigahara untuk berburu. " decih pemuda itu.

.

.

.

HimChan meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda, berjalan di sela keramaian sambil mengeratkan scarf pink yang melingkari lehernya. Menutupkan kain rajutan khusus yang terbuat dari serat akar gelagah itu ke hidungnya untuk memblokir aroma lezat yang dikeluarkan manusia. Pada dasarnya, pemuda manis itu bisa bertahan tidak meminum darah manusia selama hampir satu bulan. Tapi ketika lapar akut menyerang, ini adalah ujian yang sangat berat baginya. Di sebuah lorong gelap yang cukup sepi dari lalu lalang manusia, HimChan berbelok.

.

.

Di ujungnya yang buntu namun masih lumayan bersih, pemuda itu menggambar sebuah pentagram di temboknya. Setelah diagram itu jadi, tepiannya yang dilukis dari kapur ungu itu berpendar dan tekstur tipis bergelombang mirip tirai muncul ditengahnya. Mengantikan landasan solid tembok beton. HimChan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke balik tirai yang ternyata adalah semacam portal teleportasi itu. Gumaman lirih _wish me luck_ terdengar bersamaan dengan tertutupnya portal.

.

.

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

.

" _Okaa-san_ (ibu), tidakkah mereka bosan menawarkan anak-anak gadis mereka padaku? Aku saja yang ditawari sudah sangat muak. " gerutu seorang pria eksentrik dengan potongan rambut cepak ala tentara dalam balutan _hakama_ resmi sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas futon.

" Ayolah YongGuk, tidak ada salahnya 'kan, mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan salah satu gadis itu. Siapa tahu ada yang cocok. " wanita muda nan cantik yang dipanggil _okaa-san_ itu mengulum senyum.

" _Shitakunai._ (tidak mau) Terakhir kali aku mencoba akrab dengan salah satu dari mereka hasilnya adalah bencana yang memalukan. " YongGuk merinding membayangkannya.

" Yang mana? " tanya sang ibu sambil mengingat.

" Nona Ai Kago, puteri kesayangan tetua Kamijou. _Okaa-san_ pasti ingat, karena saat itu kau dan _otou-san_ (ayah) ada di sana. " masih dalam posisi berbaring, YongGuk melepas satu persatu lapisan _hakama_ yang dikenakannya.

" O… oh… kejadian di Tokyo Tower itu… " kening wanita berparas awet muda itu berkerut dalam tanda tak suka.

.

.

.

Ya, siapa pun pasti tidak akan melupakan acara makan malam resmi yang berakhir memalukan itu. Gadis cantik itu buruk sekali perilakunya, selain tidak mau berbaur dengan manusia dan merasa superior. Dia pun gagap teknologi dan ketinggalan jaman. Nona Ai bahkan memperlihatkan sisi anima-nya ketika merasa terganggu karena tidak memahami peralatan berbasis teknologi di sekitarnya. Demi apa, rombongan itu juga harus menanggung malu di depan ras lain yang sama-sama menghadiri jamuan akbar tahunan itu. Karena ulah gadis itu, mereka panen cemoohan dan menjadi bahan tertawaan.

.

.

Setelah itu, YongGuk dengan tegas menetapkan aturan yang mengharuskan gadis-gadis dari keluarga mereka mempelajari banyak hal untuk mengejar ketertinggalan terhadap perkembangan di dunia manusia. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut saat mengingat bagaimana putera semata wayangnya ini dengan berani mendobrak tradisi yang sudah ratusan tahun mengungkung keluarga mereka. Pemuda berwajah sangar ini tidak gentar menghadapi rong-rongan para tetua yang tidak setuju dengan caranya. Dia tetap gigih mempertahankan idealismenya demi kemajuan ras kuno ini. Untuk seorang pemimpin muda yang baru menduduki jabatannya selama kurang lebih dua puluh tahun, ini adalah prestasi yang luar biasa.

.

.

Suara seperti dengkuran halus terdengar ketika wanita itu mengelus sepasang telinga harimau benggala putih yang tiba-tiba mencuat dari kepala YongGuk. Sebuah ekor putih yang fluffy berbelang hitam bergerak malas di belakang tubuhnya, menandakan pemuda itu puas menikmati garukan lembut sang bunda di pangkal telinganya. Sudah lama dia tidak bermanja begini. Sejak dia mengambil alih posisi ayahnya sebagai pemimpin clan, waktu bersantainya dengan keluarga jadi berkurang. Setiap hari ada saja kesibukannya. Mulai dari patroli perbatasan, sampai menghindari kejaran para gadis yang memaksa menjadi istrinya. Ditambah pekerjaan sampingan sebagai guru sekolah swasta elit berisi mahluk campuran, YongGuk jadi semakin jarang pulang.

.

.

.

" Makie, YongGuk-kun, kalian ada di dalam? " seru sebuah suara dari balik pintu geser.

" _Otou-san_ (ayah)/ GeunSuk! " sahut keduanya bersamaan.

" Masuklah. " ujar Makie Goto, nama asli ibu YongGuk.

" Ah, syukurlah. Kalau di dalam sini 'kan, aku tidak perlu repot-repot memasang _kekkai_ (pelindung) kedap suara. " pria yang penampilannya seperti baru berumur tiga puluhan itu mendudukkan diri di atas salah satu bantalan yang tersedia.

" Memangnya ada apa, _tou-san_ (ayah)? " tanya YongGuk penasaran, jarang-jarang ayahnya mau masuk ke dalam kamarnya kalau tidak ada hal yang penting.

" Kalian tahu? Tadi Inzarghi-chan baru saja menemuiku. Beliau membawakan sebuah ramalan untukmu, nak. " kata GeunSuk dengan wajah serius.

" Apa itu, _tou-san_ (ayah)? " rasa ingin tahu YongGuk semakin menjadi karena ini kabar dari si kecil Inzarghi, oracle termuda yang pernah muncul dalam sejarah clan mereka.

" Dengar baik-baik, katanya _orang yang menjadi ujung benang merah YongGuk adalah salah satu dari mahluk bersayap hitam_. " GeunSuk kembali mengulangi lagi perkataan sang oracle.

.

.

.

Mendengarnya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba YongGuk merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Meski pun dia juga tahu kalau pekerjaan rumahnya justru bertambah. Karena demi apa, mahluk bersayap hitam itu ada banyak. _Karasu tengu_ (siluman gagak), _akuma_ (iblis), _datenshi_ (the fallen angel), _tsuchi-ryuu_ (earth dragon). Bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan mahluk bersayap hitam dari dunia mitologi barat. Tapi setidaknya mengetahui dirinya bisa terlepas dari cengkeraman salah satu tetua melalui puteri-nya saja sudah sebuah anugerah tak terkira. Satu lagi yang diharapkan YongGuk adalah, pasangan jiwanya itu seorang pria. Karena jujur saja, keagresifan para gadis dalam keluarganya sudah membuatnya trauma terhadap wanita selain ibunya.

.

.

.

" Well, aku tidak tahu harus menganggap ini berita baik atau berita buruk. Tapi yang jelas _okaa-san_ ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu, nak. " wanita cantik itu pun menepuk-nepuk kepala bersurai raven sang anak.

" Tidak berasal dari keturunan _Byakkou_ (siluman harimau elemental) seperti kita pun tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau bahagia. " GeunSuk menyampaikan dukungan dengan meremas bahu puteranya.

" _Otou-san, okaa-san, arigatou gozaimasu…_ (ayah, ibu, terima kasih banyak) " betapa terharunya YongGuk mendapat dukungan penuh dari kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

.

Ura-Aokigahara, hutan itu begitu sunyi. Di tumbuhi pepohonan tua berbatang tebal dan tinggi menjulang mencapai langit. Pepohonan yang sepertiganya bukanlah pohon sungguhan, tapi apa yang sering disebut manusia dengan _dryad_ , manusia pohon. Hutan yang biasanya menghijau itu kini putih perak berkilauan semburat jingga kala tertimpa cahaya matahari sore. Tanahnya sampai tak terlihat karena tertimbun salju setinggi dua meter. Musim dingin datang lebih cepat di hutan parallel yang menjadi bagian dari hutan Aokigahara yang asli di dunia manusia. Membuat para penghuni hutan perbatasan antara dunia manusia dan dunia youkai itu memilih berdiam dalam lubang-lubang perlindungan yang hangat.

.

.

HimChan melangkah melintasi jalan setapak bersalju sambil menggandeng tangan seorang gadis muda berusia sekitar delapan belas tahun yang tampak linglung. Pemuda manis itu menuntun sang gadis masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hutan, menuju sebuah padang salju kecil di lereng gunung Fuji. Senyum tipis tak lepas dari bibir pink pucatnya. Hari ini dewi fortuna sedang berbelas kasihan padanya dengan mengirimkan seseorang yang putus asa dan berniat bunuh diri di Aokigahara tersasar menembus tabir pemisah Ura-Aokigahara. Setidaknya hari ini HimChan tidak perlu berburu hewan magis untuk diminum darahnya karena berburu di musim dingin begini sangatlah sulit dan melelahkan.

.

.

.

" _Tell me dear, whats your bedtime story~ What do you feel? What do you think? The reason why do you fall into despair~_ " HimChan bersing-a-song, merayu kesadaran sang korban agar semakin tunduk padanya.

" Aku ingin mati… " gumam gadis itu.

" _Doushite_ (kenapa)? Hidupmu masih panjang, masih banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan saat hidup. " suara HimChan yang manis sangat berbeda dengan niatan kelam dalam hatinya.

" Aku ini jelek, tidak bisa apa-apa. Tidak berbakat. Bergaya natural di atas catwalk saja aku tidak bisa. Aku ini memalukan. " tanpa sadar gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

" Siapa bilang kau jelek? _Youre beautiful dear~_ " pemuda manis itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah gadis belia itu.

" Mereka, gadis-gadis dari kelas modeling sebelah. Aku benci mereka. Gadis-gadis sombong yang hanya mengandalkan uang. Gara-gara mereka, hidupku hancur! " oh, dear, aroma tetesan darah yang keluar dari luka gores di tangan gadis itu sangat menggoda.

" _Say it dear~ whats your wish…_ " suara HimChan melembut, tak lagi manis menggigit. Empathy-nya mengalahkan rasa laparnya.

" _If I die, I wanna them also to die…_ "

" _As your pleasure…_ "

.

.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu setelah HimChan menyantap makan malam yang dengan suka rela menyerahkan dirinya. Beberapa jam setelah HimChan selesai membuatkan sebuah mini frozen fortress, sebuah struktur megalitik solid dari es yang tak akan mencair meski diterjang heat wave sekalipun, untuk sang gadis sebagai pengingat bahwa gadis belia itu pernah hidup. Pemuda manis itu kini terduduk di tengah sebuah peony es raksasa yang mekar dengan indahnya. Dia duduk menekuk lutut sambil melihat bulan purnama biru yang mulai naik di langit malam. Dalam genggaman tangannya ada sebentuk kelinci salju yang terbuat dari es. Kelinci salju imut yang bersinar peach pucat.

.

.

.

 _MAMA ijen naege daedaphaejwo_

 _Wae saramdeuri dallajyeonneunji_

 _Areumdaun sijeoriraneunge jonjaehagin haenneunji~_

.

.

.

Melodi lirih sebuah lagu ciptaan sepupu tiang listriknya yang berjudul MAMA mengalun pelan dari mulutnya. Gelombang empathy yang dirasakannya saat menghisap darah korbannya masih belum sepenuhnya hilang. Kilasan memori hari-hari terakhir sang korban penuh berisi bullying verbal maupun fisik dari para pesaing dan orang-orang yang iri padanya, ditambah dengan orang tua yang tak memberikan dukungan moral. Semuanya meninggalkan after taste pahit di pangkal lidah HimChan. Menggerogoti perasaannya yang sejatinya sangat lembut dan cinta damai untuk ukuran vampire. Saking terlarutnya HimChan dalam dunia mellow-nya, pemuda manis itu sampai tidak menyadari seseorang yang datang tepat dari arah depannya. DARI ARAH DEPAN _FOR THE GOD SAKE_!

.

.

.

" Wow, baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan vampire beraura murni sepertimu… " sebuah suara bass menyapa indera pendengaran HimChan yang sempat terisolasi dari keadaan sekitarnya.

.

.

.

-DHEGG-

.

.

.

" Kelinci saljunya manis sekali… semanis aromamu… " HimChan tercekat kaget karena tiba-tiba ada seraut wajah sangar muncul di depan wajahnya.

" A… Apa?! Si… siapa?! " pemuda garang itu terkekeh geli melihat reaksi HimChan yang menurutnya lucu.

" Apple snowdrop~ " dan tanpa ijin, pemuda asing itu mengendus cerukan lehernya.

" A… a… _BYAKKOU_ MESUM KURANG AJAR! "

.

.

.

Dan suara tamparan yang nyaring pun bergema di padang es yang sunyi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

.

" Kalian masih mau lagi? " tanya YongGuk pada empat ekor bayi burung hantu salju yang bersembunyi dalam lubang pohon ginkgo raksasa.

" Oke, oke~ tapi tidak boleh berebut! " pemuda _Byakkou_ itu mengayunkan sebuah potongan daging rusa kutub ke atas sekumpulan anak burung seukuran kucing ragdoll dewasa itu.

" Geez, pelanlah sedikit. Cemilan sore kalian masih ada banyak. Setelah ini ibu kalian juga masih akan membawa makan malam untuk kalian. " teguran itu berhasil membuat keempat bola bulu itu tertib.

" Bagus, sekarang Saeko. Buka mulutmu! "

.

.

.

Memberi makan tambahan bagi para bayi hewan yang bersembunyi dari musim dingin di Ura-Aokigahara yang keras adalah salah satu pekerjaan patroli perbatasan yang disukai YongGuk. Selain menakut-nakuti manusia yang tidak sengaja tersasar dalam kondisi sadar ke dalam area hutan parallel itu. Bayi-bayi kecil itu –meski pun ukurannya mencapai triple XL bagi manusia biasa– adalah mahluk yang sanggat menggemaskan, dengan bola mata yang masih jernih dan penuh rasa ingin tahu terhadap dunia luar. Ah, andai saja YongGuk boleh membawa pulang satu saja dari setiap jenis bayi mahluk 8agi situ. Rasanya pasti bahagia sekali. Sayangnya, sang ayah tidak mengijinkannya karena pensiunan pemimpin _Byakkou_ itu takut rumahnya akan berubah jadi kebun binatang hewan-hewan magis.

.

.

Usai memberi makan keempat bola bulu itu, YongGuk menyempatkan dirinya untuk bersantai sejenak menikmati keheningan Ura-Aokigahara sebelum kembali ke desanya. Setidaknya, di waktu permulaan turunnya salju seperti sekarang, tidak akan ada gadis _byakkou_ yang berani mengejarnya kemari. Pemuda berwajah sangar mirip personel angkatan militer itu menyamankan diri di salah satu cabang selebar tubuh manusia yang ada di dekat lubang pohon. Gumpalan lumut kerak kapas yang tebal membuat tempatnya duduk empuk dan hangat. Sang _Byakkou_ muda lalu menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam lubang lengan hakamanya yang longgar, merogohnya sebentar kemudian menarik sebentuk tongkat dari dalamnya.

.

.

.

" Lagu apa yang ingin kalian dengar hari ini? " tanya YongGuk pada keempat rekan berbulunya sambil mengayun-ayunkan benda yang ternyata sebuah flute.

" _Neko funjatta_? Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah sering membawakannya. Bagaimana kalau melodi padang rumput? " YongGuk mulai meniup flute hitamnya.

" Hm? Tentu saja kalian belum pernah mendengarnya. Lagu ini berasal dari Nordic… ah, lupakan dan dengar saja. "

.

.

.

Melodi yang indah pun terdengar. Begitu halus dan lirih layaknya desau angin di padang rumput musim semi, ketika semilir angin membuat ilalang menari. Lalu bunyi halus itu berubah, iramanya melompat-lompat lincah. Ketukannya menjadi cepat, naik-turun, nada-nada itu meliuk dengan cantiknya. Anak-anak burung itu terlena dalam ilusi sekawanan kambing gunung yang riang merumput yang berhasil diciptakan YongGuk. Tiupan flutenya kembali meliuk, kali ini melesat dan para pendengarnya merasa seolah terbang di atas lembah-lembah 9lister Skandinavia yang curam namun memukau. Di tengah pertunjukan ilusi audio yang dimainkan YongGuk, tiba-tiba pemuda itu berhenti.

.

.

Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Semilir angin sore yang berhembus mendaki lereng gunung Fuji secara perlahan membawa sebuah aroma baru yang membuat seluruh inderanya waspada. Waspada bukan dalam artian yang buruk. Sekujur tubuh _Byakkou_ muda itu meremang, aroma baru itu menyebarkan sensai gelenyar aneh yang menjalar di sepanjang tulang belakangnya. Sensai yang menggelitik sekaligus menyenangkan. Ada rasa penasaran yang menyeruak, ada rasa hangat yang entah sejak kapan menyelimuti tubuhnya, ada tarikan yang berbisik di dadanya untuk segera mencari asal aroma yang menggoda itu. _Its mine!_ YongGuk menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir geraman aneh yang terus bergema dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

" Ne, apa kalian menciumnya? Whoaa?! Sejak kapan kalian semua berkumpul di sini?! " pekik pemuda sangar itu saat menyadari jumlah penontonnya yang membludak.

" Ma~ ma~ besok akan aku lanjutkan lagi, oke? Sekarang aku harus memeriksa sesuatu dulu. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang masuk kemari. " kata sang _Byakkou_ yang ditingkahi lenguhan cemas para binatang magis.

" Tenang saja, ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Kalian menciumnya 'kan? Aroma apple snowdrop yang kelewat manis ini? " pertanyaan itu berbuah wajah bengong dari mahluk-mahluk itu.

" Jadi… hanya aku yang bisa menciumnya? " kerutan dalam muncul di kening pemuda itu. " _Saa, minna! Jaa mata ashita!_ (well, semuanya! Sampai jumpa besok!) "

.

.

.

YongGuk pun melesat, dengan cekatan melompati dahan-dahan pohon maple tua yang berselimut salju. Sesekali dia meminta maaf kala tidak sengaja menginjak dahan yang menjadi bagian tubuh _dryad_. Pemuda itu mendecih tidak sabar, entah kenapa perjalanan turun gunung yang hanya sebentar ini jadi terasa sangat lama. Semakin mendekati area netral Ura-Aokigahara di lereng terbawah gunung Fuji, tarikan yang dirasakannya semakin kuat. Nostalgia, merindu, kangen dan perasaan ganjil lainnya memenuhi dadanya. Disaat keingintahuannya semakin tak tertahankan, mata kucing YongGuk yang tajam menangkap objek yang dicarinya di kejauhan. Duduk menekuk lutut di tengah lapisan struktur es tipis yang mirip susunan kelopak peony.

.

.

Sosok ambigu yang dikenali YongGuk sebagai seorang pria dari pakaian seragam yang dikenakannya itu sunguh memukau. Wajahnya berbentuk bulat telur dengan dagu yang lancip. Kulit yang putih pucat layaknya salju dan bibir pink tipis yang menggoda. Matanya bulat jernih seperti kelinci dengan aksen tajam di ujung luarnya. Warna rambut brunette dengan semburat silver di dekat telinga kanannya membuat penampilannya semakin berkesan tidak nyata. Sosok yang cantik sekaligus tampan di saat yang bersamaan itu seperti malaikat yang baru terjatuh ke bumi.

.

.

Tapi YongGuk tahu pemuda itu bukanlah malaikat. Pemuda itu sama sepertinya, sama-sama mahluk mitologi. Bedanya, jika dirinya adalah _Byakkou_ , siluman harimau elemental dari mitologi budaya timur. Maka pemuda itu adalah vampire, mahluk penghisap darah dari mitologi dunia barat. Puas memandangi wajah rupawan sang vampire, YongGuk memutuskan untuk bertindak. _Tidak ada salahnya mencoba peruntungan, siapa tahu dia adalah mate-ku_ … pikir YongGuk yang teringat dengan ramalan sang oracle cilik.

.

.

.

" Wow, baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan vampire beraura murni sepertimu… " sapaan YongGuk itu sukses memutuskan hubungan sang vampire dengan lamunan dunia mellow-nya.

.

.

.

-DHEGG-

.

.

.

" Kelinci saljunya manis sekali… semanis aromamu… " _Kami-sama_ , iris mata ungu-silver sang vampire sanggup menawan hati YongGuk pada first sight.

" A… Apa?! Si… siapa?! " pemuda garang itu terkekeh geli melihat reaksi si vampire cantik yang menurutnya lucu.

" Apple snowdrop~ " dan tanpa ijin, YongGuk itu mengendus cerukan leher sang pemuda asing.

" A… a… _BYAKKOU_ MESUM KURANG AJAR! "

.

.

.

-PLAKKKK!-

.

.

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

.

Suara tawa bergema dalam rumah kabin jagawana hutan Aokigahara nyata. Pemiliknya adalah seorang pemuda berwajah tampan tapi minim ekspresi bernama TaekWoon atau yang lebih suka disapa Leo. Pemuda yang jarang sekali bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak itu menertawakan nasib YongGuk yang kedua belah pipinya mendapat hadiah manis berupa cap lima jari kemerahan. Mate Leo, HakYeon juga sama gelinya, tapi pemuda itu masih bisa menahan diri tidak tertawa lepas control untuk menghormati hierarki posisi YongGuk dalam clan. Sepupu sang suami tampak merengut, keki karena ditertawakan.

.

.

Sayangnya, mau membalas tingkah gila sang sepupu berwajah datarnya itu dengan ucapan tajam menusuk pun tidak bisa. Karena pipi dan rahangnya ngilu sekali jika digerakkan sedikit saja. Vampire itu cantik sih, sekilas juga mirip perempuan. Meski telapak tangannya itu terasa sehalus kulit bayi waktu menampar pipi YongGuk. Tapi tenaga yang dikeluarkan si vampire itu tidak kira-kira dan luar biasa! Oh, lupakah pemuda _byakkou_ itu kalau yang barusan menamparnya adalah seorang pria? Pria muda yang juga vampire berstatus sosial cukup tinggi di antara kaumnya. Seorang pure blood vampire bergelar _Earl_. Tentu saja kekuatan yang dimiliknya setara dan semenakutkan kedudukannya.

.

.

.

" Pffft… _Kami-sama_ … baru kali ini… kkk… ada yang berani menampar YongGuk! " Leo pun kembali tertawa keras sambil bergulingan di lantai.

" Ini, es yang kau minta. Semoga bisa meredakan sakit di pipimu. " HakYeon mengulum senyum.

" _**Kau! Sebenarnya kau juga ingin menertawakanku, 'kan! N-kun!**_ " pekik YongGuk melalui telepati.

" Eeer… bagaimana ya? Habisnya menggelikan, sih. " satu-satunya carrier dalam ruangan itu tersenyum kelewat lebar.

" Kau bahkan diteriaki mesum oleh pemuda itu, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan, hm? " tanya Leo setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

" _**Aku hanya mencicipi 'rasa'nya. Kau tahu, aroma vampire muda itu benar-benar memabukkan.**_ " ujar YongGuk lempeng masih lewat telepati. " **Ittai! (** _ **sakit**_ **)** "

" _Baka_! (bodoh!) Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya! " HakYeon ak.a N tidak segan memberikan teguran berupa jitakan atas ketidaksopanan sang pemimpin clan.

" Aku setuju dengan N. Sekali pun aromanya menggoda, tapi tidak perlu sampai sebegitunya juga. " sang sepupu mengangguk sok bijak.

" _**Sialan kau Leo! Aku masih ingat cerita pertemuan pertamamu dengan N-kun!**_ " maki pemuda sangar itu kesal.

" _Ore mo aishiteiru yo~_ (love you too) " goda Leo tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

.

Tidak sampai lima detik, kabin itu sudah berubah menjadi arena ayo-tangkap-macan antara YongGuk dan Leo. YongGuk jadi pemburunya dan Leo adalah macannya. Haha~ Rupanya sang pemimpin _Byakkou_ itu sudah kenyang dengan ledekan sang sepupu yang karena wajar datarnya jadi terasa semakin menusuk. Sepintas, keduanya terlihat seperti saling adu kemampuan parkour biasa. Melompati balok-balok kayu utuh yang menjadi sekat pembatas ruangan. Bertolak dari dinding ke dinding sambil bersalto. Melintas menyusup di antara celah sempit yang ada. Sekilas memang terlihat biasa, tapi berhubung yang melakukannya _Byakkou_ , tetap saja punya resiko mematikan kalau kelepasan tenaga.

.

.

Melihat rumah kabinnya menjadi sangat berantakan dengan benda-benda yang terenggut dari tempatnya semula akibat tingkah childish sang suami dan sepupunya itu, N hanya bisa menghela nafas. Pemuda manis itu lebih memilih menyepi di loteng, menyelesaikan rajutan untuk anak-anaknya yang akan terlahir di awal musim semi nanti. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat menghentikan keduanya, toh nanti kalau dua mahluk berjenis alpha itu capek, pasti akan berhenti sendiri. Soal rumahnya yang jadi seperti kapal pecah, itu sudah jadi tanggung jawab mereka berdua. Well, kalau nanti ada salah satu yang mangkir dari tugas bersih-bersih, N bisa meminta tolong kepada nyonya Makie untuk mendisiplinkan mereka.

.

.

.

" Oi, YongGuk-kun! Kau sudah tahu nama vampire muda itu belum? " satu pertanyaan dari Leo dan YongGuk pun mengerem mendadak.

" AAAARGHHH! AKU LUPA TIDAK MENANYAKAN NAMANYAAA! " jerit sang pemimpin _Byakkou_ frustasi ketika teringat akan sebuah kesalahan yang fatal.

" _Mattaku yo_ … (benar-benar deh) " kekeh Leo sambil menyelinap melarikan diri ke loteng, meninggalkan sepupunya yang masih mencak-mencak sendiri.

" Ada apa? Kenapa YongGuk berteriak seperti seorang gadis yang baru melihat kecoak? " tanya N ketika kepala sang suami menyembul di ambang pintu.

" Dia lupa menanyakan nama si vampire. " Leo mengedikkan bahu.

" Oh, well~ kalau si vampire itu memang mate-nya, aku rasa dalam waktu dekat mereka akan bertemu kembali. " pemuda manis itu tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

.

" Sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Berani sekali _Byakkou_ itu menjilat leherku! " HimChan menghajar sebuah sansak tinju tanpa ampun.

" Berani sekali dia meninggalkan after taste hutan tusam tua seperti itu! " pemuda manis itu melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang membuat sansak itu berlubang.

" Berani sekali dia membuat darahku berdesir dan menghangat! Aaaargh! " sebuah tendangan maut mengakhiri nasib sansak tinju ketiga yang digunakannya hari itu.

" HimChan~ HimChannie~ kau sedang apa sayang? " seorang wanita muda melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang latihan penuh pasir dari isi sansak-sansak yang sudah hancur. " Kau sedang membuat miniature pantai di ruangan ini? "

" Bibi KiBum? Ada apa? " tanya HimChan sambil terengah.

" _Ma~ ma~_ bersihkan dirimu dulu. Akan aku tunggu di kamarmu. " sang bibi menepuk pelan pundaknya lalu keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

Siapa pun yang tinggal di dalam Wu Manor tahu, jika perintah bibinya adalah mutlak, tak bisa ditawar, tak bisa dilanggar. Sang _Marchioness_ tidak berkenan menerima kata 'tidak' kecuali dengan alasan yang logis. Maka dari itu, HimChan lebih memilih untuk mendinginkan amarahnya dan membersihkan diri seperti yang diperintahkan sang bibi. Pemuda manis itu masih ingin berumur panjang daripada harus mati menanggung malu karena menerima hukuman absurd yang akan diberikan bibinya. Bunyi air yang mengalir terdengar ketika HimChan menyalakan keran di shower box yang tersedia dalam ruang latihan itu. Dengan kekuatannya, pemuda manis itu mendinginkan suhu air hingga minus sepuluh derajat di bawah nol tanpa membeku.

.

.

Setelah membasahi tubuhnya, dia membuka sebuah botol kaca kecil dan menuangkan sejenis cairan kental jinga-kemerahan beraroma bunga citrus ke telapak tangannya. Ini adalah sabun cair khusus ciptaannya yang mampu melenyapkan aroma lain yang menempel di tubuhnya hingga menyisakan aroma aslinya yang mirip seperti campuran buah apel ranum dan bunga wild snowdrop. Biasanya HimChan pakai setelah selesai berburu mangsa, untuk menghilangkan aroma manusia dari kulitnya. Tapi kali ini dia menggunakannya untuk menghapus aroma _Byakkou_ yang betah bertengger di kulit lehernya. Bibinya tidak boleh mengetahui pertemuannya dengan sang _Byakkou_ atau akan terjadi masalah besar.

.

.

Sebenarnya HimChan tidak peduli akan ketegangan yang terjadi antara kaum _youkai_ belakangan ini, tapi pemuda manis itu lebih menghindari interogasi sang bibi.

.

.

.

" _Konbanwa_ (selamat malam), bibi. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. " sapa sang pemuda pada bibinya yang tengah asyik mengamati jajaran botol kaca berisi ciptaan alchemy-nya.

" Ah, HimChannie… bagaimana, amarahmu sudah reda? " wanita cantik itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh.

" Sudah bibi, maafkan atas ketidaksopananku tadi. " HimChan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Tidak apa-apa, aku yakin kau pasti punya alasan untuk merasa semarah itu. Dan tidak, kali ini aku akan membiarkannya sampai kau mau bercerita sendiri. " KiBum memeluk keponakannya yang cantik itu dan membelai surai lembutnya yang setengah basah.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu…_ (terima kasih banyak) " pemuda manis itu mendesah seolah ada beban yang terangkat dari dadanya.

" Sekarang berbaringlah. Aku ingin memanjakanmu sebelum kita membicarakan masalah yang lebih serius. " titah sang bibi sambil menepuk-nepuk permukaan ranjang HimChan yang empuk.

.

.

.

Tanpa ragu pemuda manis itu menuruti keinginan bibinya. Tidak ada salahnya menikmati kasih sayang yang diberikan sang bibi untuknya. Lagi pula, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali sang _Marchioness_ memanjakannya. Gara-gara perseteruan sialan yang berlarut-larut antara clan Nura dan pengikut Kuroi Kitsune, hampir semua _youkai_ baik native Asia maupun imigran dari belahan dunia barat yang terkena imbasnya. Kecurigaan dan kebencian perlahan mulai mengakar kembali di tengah-tengah aliansi yang sudah lama berdamai. Gesekan antar _youkai_ itu membuat hubungan mereka dengan dunia manusia ikut memburuk.

.

.

Para petinggi _youkai_ dari mitologi barat pun akhirnya turun tangan untuk mengendalikan keadaan di kalangan mereka sendiri. Salah satunya yang aktif menggalang perdamaian di antara kaum _youkai_ minoritas itu adalah keluarga Wu. Keluarga milioner yang sangat berpengaruh di tiga negara Asia Timur ini berada di persimpangan. DNA mereka memang berasal dari Asia, tapi sisi _youkai_ yang mereka miliki berasal dari mitologi barat. Karena itulah, selain karena statusnya yang tinggi, posisi keluarga Wu menjadi sangat penting untuk menjembatani kedua kultur itu. HimChan mengeluarkan suara halus mirip dengkuran puas ketika sang bibi memeluk dan mengusap punggungnya.

.

.

.

" Dear, aku dengar tadi pagi kau yang menerima telepon _Marquess_ Haido, apa itu benar? " tanya KiBum ketika merasakan emosi sang keponakan benar-benar sudah tenang.

" Ne, bibi… " jawab HimChan lirih.

" Ah, tidak usah lemas begitu, dear~ Besok aku akan menghukum YiFan, jadi kau tenang saja. Fufufu~ " _Marchioness_ Wu itu terkekeh sadis.

" Ha… hai'… " hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan HimChan.

" Tapi dear, kau harus memikirkan kembali 'ceramah' dari _Marquess_. Sebentar lagi umurmu akan mencapai seratus delapan puluh tahun. Dan kalau kau masih belum menemukan mate-mu, maka kami akan mencarikan pasangan yang kompatibel dengan wave lengthmu. " tutur KiBum lembut.

" Bibi, seratus delapan puluh tahunku itu masih dua tahun lagi. Aku masih punya waktu untuk mencari. " rajuk HimChan.

" Aku tahu, tapi kau juga tahu tentang batasan umur kaum vampire meminum darah secara bebas yang bukan darah mate-nya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kesulitan, dear. " sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di kening pemuda manis itu.

" Tapi bibi… " HimChan ingin sekali membantah.

" Dengar, setelah lulus nanti, kau dan YiFan akan kami kirim ke St. Highway. Sekolah elit berisi campuran _youkai_ dan manusia biasa. Siapa tahu kau akan menemukan mate-mu setelah sekian lama kau tidak menemukannya di antara manusia biasa. Kau bisa melepas glamour yang menutupi umur aslimu, karena ini akan menjadi siklus sekolah SMP-SMA mu yang terakhir. Bagaimana? " tawar sang bibi.

" Baiklah… _Saigo no jikan_ … (yang terakhir kalinya) "

.

.

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

.

Udara menghangat, kuncup-kuncup bunga dan tunas-tunas muda muncul di setiap sudut bumi utara. Burung-burung berkicau riang, aroma segar tumbuhan yang menggeliat bangun menyebar menyenangkan perasaan. Nan jauh di atas lapisan-lapisan langit sana, Demeter sang dewi pesta panen dan anggur sedang mengadakan jamuan makan besar yang menandakan datangnya musim semi. Sementara di bumi, HimChan berjalan mendaki sebuah bukit kecil menuju sebuah shelter bus sambil menggendong sebuah ransel hitam bermotif kepingan kristal salju. Hari ini dia akan memulai kehidupan SMA terakhirnya di St. Highway sesuai kesepakatannya dengan sang bibi. Perjalanannya dengan bus sekolah khusus St. Highway memakan waktu sekitar empat puluh lima menit dari area Wu Manor sampai ke sekolah elit itu.

.

.

Ketika sampai di sana, HimChan tidak bisa menahan rasa kagumnya melihat sekolah swasta yang super duper luas dan eksentrik itu. Bagaimana tidak eksentrik ketika setengah dari gedung sekolah dibangun dengan gaya futuristic berkilau sementara separuhnya lagi dibangun dengan gaya baroque. Lengkap dengan atap-atap lancip, patung gargoyle di setiap pojok talang air dan ruangan bawah tanah berpenerangan obor. Ada hutan terlarang yang menjadi pembatas antara sekolah dan dunia luar. Kebun binatang magis di dalam hutan terlarang. Taman-taman bertema musical, sejumlah gedung serbaguna yang masing-masing memiliki arsitektur khas rumah tradisional sejumlah negara di Asia Tenggara. Serta kantor kepala sekolah yang lebih mirip replika kuil Kofukuji di Nara.

.

.

HimChan bisa merasakan ada banyak manusia yang berseliweran di area sekolah yang super duper luas yang mencakup tingkat pendidikan mulai dari PAUD sampai SMA itu. Beruntungnya, sang paman Wu ShiYuan menempatkannya di bagian sekolah yang dihuni para _youkai_. Australis Minaret yang setengah pelajarannya di dominasi sains dasar dan ilmu perpolitikan. Sangat perlu bagi youkai mempelajari seni berpolitik untuk membangun hubungan antara ras _youkai_ dan menjalin hubungan dengan manusia biasa. Dan sains dasar agar mereka tidak ketinggalan jaman dengan pengetahuan yang dimiliki manusia.

.

.

Di dalam kelas yang ditempati HimChan sekarang saja terkumpul _youkai_ dari beragam kalangan. Misalnya, trio Succubus cantik TaeTiSeo bersaudara. Yang terdiri dari TaeYeon si sulung, Tiffany si tengah dan SeoHyun si bungsu. Ada Nao si _nekomata_ ( _twin tailed fire cat_ ) gembul yang wajahnya lebih mirip anak kelas satu SMP. Shou dan Saga, pasangan mate vampire-manusia. Suzuki Yuki sang _kubinashi onna_ , _youkai_ wanita tanpa leher. Kalau ada yang melihatnya berleher, itu hanya glamour yang dikenakan Yuki saja. Lalu mahluk setengah siren setengah banshee, Kim JunSu. Ada juga satu dua anak yang berasal dari Asia Tenggara. Sebut saja Suzzane si gadis kuntilanak yang dibawa pulang Tentara Pendudukan Jepang di era PD-II atau Zwein yang seperdelapan darahnya adalah siluman harimau dari Bengkulu.

.

.

.

" Sssst… HimChan! Oi, HimChan! " panggil Nao dari arah belakang sambil menendangi kaki kursi yang diduduki HimChan.

" Ish, _nanda ne_ (ada apa sih) _,_ Nao-kun? " gerutu HimChan yang merasa keseriusannya mengerjakan tugas dari mata pelajaran sebelumnya terganggu.

" Kau dipanggil _sensei_ (guru)! " desis sang Nekomata.

" Ya, kau yang di sana! Bisakah kau mengulangi lagi perkenalan dariku? Karena sejak tadi aku perhatikan, kau lebih suka mengerjakan entah apa itu dari pada memperhatikan guru yang masuk untuk pelajaran selanjutnya! " perintah guru itu dengan nada iritasi yang entah kenapa suaranya terdengar familiar bagi HimChan.

" Geez… " decih HimChan lirih. " Nama anda Bang YongGuk, alpha _Byakkou_ berumur dua ratus empat puluh sembilan tahun. Mengajar materi Sejarah Dunia meski pada awalnya mengampu Sains Astronomi. Terima kasih pada Mana- _sensei_ karena sudah menggeser posisi anda. Cukup? "

" Tegakkan kepala dan tatap mata lawan bicaramu sebagai bentuk kesopanan, anak muda. " tegur sang guru yang ternyata adalah YongGuk itu.

" _Mendo… ku… sei…_ (menyebalkan) "

.

.

.

–KRAKKK–

.

.

.

Pensil dalam genggaman tangan HimChan patah jadi dua saking terkejutnya pemuda manis itu. Untaian kalimat sopan tapi menusuk terhenti di ujung lidahnya saat melihat smirk menyebalkan yang terulas di bibir sang _sensei_. Dalam hati HimChan bertanya-tanya, salah apa dia di kehidupannya yang sebelumnya. Karena sekarang, di depan sana, berdiri seseorang yang selama hampir tiga bulan belakangan ini selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpinya. Seseorang yang beberapa kali membuatnya melarikan diri di bawah guyuran air super dingin setiap pagi. Orang itu, yang sialnya akan menjadi tutor Sejarah Dunia-nya selama tiga tahun ke depan, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sang _Byakkou_ mesum yang ditemuinya di Ura-Aokigahara di awal musim dingin lalu.

.

.

.

Oh, _dear_ ~ betapa dunia ini sempit sekali~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)~** _ **Tsuzuku~**_ **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
